Scott Robinson
Scott Robinson (born April 27, 1959 in New Jersey) is an American jazz musician. Robinson is best known for his work with various styles of saxophone, but has also performed with the clarinet, flute, and sarrusophone, along with other, more obscure instruments. The son of a piano teacher and an editor for the magazine National Geographic,Torreano, Bradley. "class=artist|id=p11556/biography|pure_url=yes}} Scott Robinson > Biography", Allmusic. Retrieved February 26, 2007. Robinson graduated from the Berklee College of Music in 1981. The next year, he joined the college's staff, becoming its youngest faculty member.Levine, Bill. "Our Critics Picks", the Nashville Scene, published October 6, 2005. Retrieved February 26, 2007. Robinson has appeared on more than 200 LP and CD releases, including eleven under his leadership,Small, Mark. "Scott Robinson '81: Unusual Voices, Berklee Today. Retrieved February 26, 2007. with musicians such as Lionel Hampton, Anthony Braxton, John Scofield, Joe Lovano, Ella Fitzgerald, Paquito D'Rivera, Sting, Maria Schneider, Elton John, Buck Clayton, and the New York City Opera. Two of these recordings won a Grammy Award. He has also received four fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts. In 2000, the U.S. State Department named Robinson a "Jazz Ambassador" for the year 2001, funding a tour of West Africa in which Robinson played the early works of Louis Armstrong. Material from these appearances was subsequently released on the album Jazz Ambassador: Scott Robinson Plays the Compositions of Louis Armstrong by Arbors Records. Throughout his career, Robinson has worked to keep unusual and obscure instruments in the public view. For example, he has recorded an album featuring the C-melody saxophone and performs with the ophicleide. He also owns and records with a vintage contrabass saxophone, so rare that fewer than twenty in playable condition are known to exist. Robinson is a resident of Teaneck, New Jersey.Alumnotes, Berklee College of Music, Vol. 15, Issue 1. Accessed January 3, 2008. " Saxophonist Scott Robinson of Teaneck, NJ, played on the Mingus Big Band's Tonight at Noon . . . Three or Four Shades of Love CD, which was nominated for a Grammy." He is married to Sharon Robinson. Since 2009, he has operated his own record label, ScienSonic Laboratories, whose releases include three of his most recent recordings, including the 2012 Scott Robinson Doctette release Bronze Nemesis, on the ScienSonic sub-imprint Doc-tone. Select discography As bandleader/co-leader *''Scott Robinson Doctette - Bronze Nemesis: 12 Fantastic Musical Adventures Inspired By The Amazing Works Of Doc Savage!'' (Doc-tone/ScienSonic; 2012) CD *''Scott Robinson & Julian Thayer - Nucleus'' (ScienSonic; 2010) CD *''Scott Robinson, Marshall Allen, Pat O'Leary, Kevin Norton - Live At Space Farms'' (ScienSonic; 2010) CD *''Forever Lasting: Scott Robinson Plays the Compositions of Thad Jones'' (Arbors Records; 2008) CD *''Jazz Ambassador: Scott Robinson Plays the Compositions of Louis Armstrong'' (Arbors Records; 2004) CD *''Scott Robinson With Emil Viklicky Trio - Summertime'' (Cube Metier; 2004) CD *''Melody From The Sky: Scott Robinson Plays C Melody Saxophone'' (Arbors Records; 2000) CD *''Scott Robinson Group - Thinking Big'' (Arbors Records; 1997) CD *''Scott Robinson-Emil Viklicky Quartet - Magic Eye'' (Bliss; 1993) CD *''Scott Robinson Group - Winds Of Change'' (Multijazz; 1990) LP *''Scott Robinson Quartet - Multiple Instruments'' (Multijazz; 1984) LP With Randy Sandke *''The Music of Bob Haggart Featuring His Porgy and Bess Arrangements'' (Arbors Records) With John Sheridan *''John Sheridan's Dream Band: Easy As It Gets, Featuring Rebecca'' *''John Sheridan & His Dream Band: Swing is Still the King'' (Arbors Records) References External links *Scott Robinson: Complete Discography. *class=artist|id=p11556/biography|pure_url=yes}} Robinson's biography at Allmusic. Category:Saxophonists